On the Sea of Uncertainty
by Serethial-san
Summary: Lei is starting to feel uncertain about what he has done and gets help from an unlikely person. Updated from Livi-kun account


Note: Re-vamped version of 'On the Sea of Uncertainty'. I always loved this one and I still consider it my first true fanfiction. So, it's a bit fitting that it's the first story I'm putting on my new account. I hope you enjoy it!

This story takes place at the end of the second volume before Aram goes to save Airi from Raz.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this fanfiction; they are property of Matsuri Hino.**_

On the Sea of Uncertainty

Lei let out an exasperated sigh, a bitter smirk plastered on his delicate face.

He was getting soft.

He could annoy the Hoshina girl any day, but allowing Aram's memories to be locked away was something that he was beginning to disgust and regret.

Lei ran his hand through his fair hair and rested his head on his desk. He knew he could have refused to submit Aram to this...'torture'. There was no other word for it.

Lei felt a pang of guilt sweep through him as he envisioned Airi's aggrieved look when Aram left her. He could have refused, but didn't. The one who ordered it controlled him. Like the King controlled Lei's actions, the Queen controlled his heart.

He closed his eyes, welcoming the soothing darkness.

"A good night's sleep can cure anything," his sister used to say. Even though it was just hours ago that he woke up, the thought of sleep sounded like a rational idea. Lei let his mind drift.

In mere minutes, the sound of light breathing could be heard from the Prime Minister's office.

A small tug on his hair made Lei stir. He opened his eyes to see a small light hovering over him.

"The fairy...?" he asked, still groggy. He blinked a few times and was able to make out her tiny form. Her cotton candy colored hair was curlier than usual and tied up in a deep red bow. She was wearing a dress of the same shade. Her azure eyes stared at him with surprising strength. One tiny hand was clutching a piece of his hair; the other was planted firmly on her hip. Her wings gave off a bright light that even outshone the afternoon sun outside of the palace.

"Did Jeile send you?" Lei asked, narrowing his eyes, "If it's about the memory box, Mariabelle still has it."

"Jeile didn't send me," Maruru said, dimming her light, "I came here to find out why you were so sulky."

Lei felt a bit shocked, but only let a sliver of it show on his face. He had never bothered much with Maruru. Why would she suddenly want to talk to him?

"Are you lying to me?" Lei asked, trying to see through the small fairy that still held a firm grip on his hair.

Maruru closed her eyes for a moment, a small scowl appearing on her face. Lei took that as a 'no'.

"You've been emanating uncertainty for the past two days." Her tone grew a bit annoyed and he felt her hand start to tug harder on his hair. "I haven't been able to concentrate for the last few days because of all of your negative energy. That's why I came." She took a deep calming breath and opened her eyes. "You need someone to vent to. I don't have anything to do, so I'll listen. Just let it out."

Lei tried to smile, but thinking about his current worries only repressed it.

Perhaps the fairy was right; he did need someone to talk to.

"Alright," he sighed, "Make yourself comfortable. Would you want anything to drink?"

Maruru let go of Lei's hair and floated onto his desk. She laid down on her stomach, resting her head on her hands and began to kick her feet slowly up and down. "I'm okay!" she said, smiling, "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Lei began speaking slowly. "Many years ago, I was in love with a woman. Though I was young, I knew it was love and she knew it as well. I never told her my feelings, but her actions toward me made it clear that she was using my emotions to her own advantage."

"So this is just about a girl?" Maruru asked quietly, "That doesn't sound so bad."

Lei's mouth formed into a mocking grin. "If only it was that easy, Maruru-san. That woman is the current queen." He watched as Maruru's feet stopped moving, her mouth forming a small 'o'. That was the first time he had told about his love and that was the exact response he had pictured. Lei continued. "Shortly after, she gave birth to Aram. She chose me to be his caretaker and I had to live like that for almost seven years. Only a few days ago, she took me aside and had me cover up Aram's memory loss and make Airi believe that I was one of the orchestrators behind this. It was a test, she told me, one that would prove Airi's worth. I wanted to refuse."

Lei paused for a moment, surprised at easily he could speak to the fairy.

"Aram loves this girl, Maruru-san," he said, "I didn't want to get in the way of such pure love. It reminded me of my own scars. The queen holds my heart and I did what she asked. Now, I feel guilty, but not guilty." He stopped. He ran a hand through his hair again. "What do I do? I don't know if Airi can fix this."

Maruru was now sitting up straight, listening to Lei's words. When he stopped, she gave him a small smile.

"You don't seem to know Airi Hoshina. No matter what happens to her, she always tries to find a solution for her problems. You shouldn't worry about her." She stood up and flew towards him.

In one sharp movement, she whizzed past him and slapped him, leaving a pinky nail sized hand print on his cheek. Lei didn't try to hide his shock this time. Maruru's annoying tone returned.

"Don't blame yourself for this! The queen has the power to make anyone do what she wants. Yes, you love her, but you should be more assertive! You are the man in the relationship, aren't you? So have the guts to say no to her!" The little fairy gave him a loud, "Humph!" and flew out of the room, leaving Lei sitting in shock.

_A day later..._

"Worried about the girl, are you?" Lei asked. Aram was sitting in the vice- prime minister's office, staring off into space.

The young prince gave him a small glare, quickly averting his eyes to his feet. "...so what if I am?" Aram muttered.

Lei tried to sound indifferent. "So nothing. Since she just wandered into the deserted house, I doubt we'll ever hear from her again."

He watched as Aram's eyes grew wide. Before he knew it, the young prince was running out of the castle, screaming, "What does she think she's doing!"

Lei felt a warm smile creep onto his lips. Even without his memories, Aram still was willing to give everything for Airi. "Your plan failed, Veedua-sama," he whispered to himself, "And for once, I'm happy it did." He got up from his desk and stood by the window, letting the midday sunshine warm his body. His smile grew and he inhaled the warm air, letting all of his previous worries fall away.

"Thank you, Maruru-kun."


End file.
